The present invention relates to an architectural metallic mesh, and more particularly, to an architectural metallic mesh having a light element therein, and a method of making the same.
Architectural metallic meshes are generally used in commercial and business environments to provide elegant wall panels, doors and other surfaces whenever an aesthetic appearance of polish and prestige are of primary importance. Architectural mesh is also an excellent choice for high contact areas, such as the interior walls of elevator cabs, escalator walls, and sales and reception areas, because it is generally scratch, dent and corrosion resistant. As such, architectural metallic mesh maintains a stunning appearance with minimal maintenance.
Woven into panels from brass, stainless steel, copper, and/or other desired metals or alloys, architectural mesh offers a richness of texture, pattern and color that cannot be duplicated by any other material. Architectural mesh can also be polished, finished and combined with different background colors to create a custom look and configuration.
Depending upon the chosen weave, the interstices or apertures between the weft or fill wires and the warp wires may allow light to pass through the architectural mesh. However, when used in a closed interior space, it may not be possible to utilize this feature to further enhance the appearance of the architectural mesh panel. Further, if the weave is particularly tight and the wires are directly adjacent to one another, the passage of light through the mesh will be prevented.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an architectural mesh having a light or lighted element therein, so as to create a greater aesthetic appeal in tightly woven mesh and for use of the same in environments benefitted by the presence of accent lighting.
The present invention provides an architectural mesh comprising a plurality of wires, wherein the wires are woven to form a mesh, and at least one light element interwoven with the plurality of wires in the mesh. In a preferred embodiment, the light element may be an electroluminescent wire or a plastic optical fiber, either one of which can be provided with a preselected color to create the desired accent lighting in the architectural mesh.